My SoCalled Life
by electrakitty74
Summary: Teenangst!Angel takes a look at her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **My So-Called Life  
**Author:** Sarah  
**Feedback:** Love it, please leave it. . .positive or negative  
**Pairing: **Teenage angst!Angel and a coupla OCs  
**Word Count: **1,003  
**Rating: **Let's go for NC-17 'cause of sexuality and language  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Summary: **Angel starts to see her life for what it is  
**Notes: **Again, written as backstory for my RP. This one just kinda jumped out and wrote itself and Inner Angel wouldn't shut the hell up 'til it was done  
**Special Thanks: ** **sflynn** for rocking my socks off  
**Spoilers: **None, really  
**Warnings: **Sex and lotsa language. Young Angel's got a mouth on her.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own her, I don't direct her. She does whatever the hell she wants.

"You ok?" he asked as she coughed a little. Her head had been stuffy for days, and she couldn't seem to shake this cough.  
"Fine," she answered, nodding curtly. "Just a cold. You ready?"  
"Uh, yeah," he replied, a hint of nerves playing on the edge of his voice.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"Whatever," he said, the nerves still clear.  
She rolled her eyes. "You want a blowjob, handjob, wanna fuck me, what?"  
"Wanna. . .wanna fuck you," he said, tentatively.  
She couldn't help it, she chuckled a little at his fear. "I'm not gonna hurt you," she told him. Sighing, she shook her head and pulled her underwear down, flipping up her skirt. "Fucking straight guys," she grumbled, not without humor. She heard his zipper go down and stuck her ass out, waiting for him. When he didn't push into her right away, she looked back over her shoulder and saw him wearing a condom, lubing himself up. She smiled a little. "Thanks," she said quietly, catching another cough in her hand.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"The condom, the lube," she said.  
"Doesn't everybody. . ." he started.  
"No," she said abruptly, interrupting.  
"Oh," he replied. "Sorry."  
She shrugged. "You gonna do this?"  
"Umm. . .yeah," he replied, taking hold of her hipbones. "You're hot," he commented.  
She rolled her eyes again. "Thanks," she sighed, annoyed.  
"No, I mean your skin. It feels hot. You sick?"  
"I told you, just a cold. Just do it already." She pushed her ass back, trying to get him started. The sooner he started, the sooner it'd be over.  
He pulled her closer and pushed in, giving her a moment to relax. Grateful, she forced her muscles to unclench, willing herself to relax, knowing it hurt less when she didn't fight back. She could tell he was waiting for her and she nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Ok," she told him, quietly, her breath coming in short gasps. She felt him pull out and push back in again, but instead of going away from it, trying to find anywhere else to be than where she was, she realized it almost felt good. She was confused, she hadn't thought it was possible that being fucked like this could feel good. And it didn't, not quite, but as he pushed into her, she began to see that there might be something else; some other kind of life than what she'd known so far. Being a headliner in a drag club at barely 18 with men lined up to fuck you for money in back alleys had turned out to be as grim a life as she could imagine. She felt his rhythm start to speed up, his thrusts becoming sloppy, and she reached down and covered his hand with her own against her own better judgement. He came hard, his body shaking and collapsing against her back. "Fuck," he groaned as he pulled out of her and pulled off the condom. "Can see why guys pay a lot for you," he murmured into her ear. Sighing, she turned toward him, her hand outstretched. He pulled up his pants and pulled out his wallet. "Know I told Pietro $150," he said, digging through his wallet and pulling out some cash. "But. . ." as she prepared to fight him, he thumbed through the cash and counted out five 50 dollar bills. "we don't have to tell him about the extra hundred, do we?" He smiled at her and put his finger under her chin. Tilting her face towards his, he gently kissed her lips and she smiled a little. "Thanks," she whispered, completely taken by surprise.  
"You're worth it," he told her, almost tenderly.  
Biting her lip, she watched him go, then pulled up her underwear and headed back into the club. She gave Pietro the fifty that he demanded and kept the other four fifties tucked into her shoe. Still sniffling, she half-limped back into the dressing room for her purse.  
"Angel, that you?" she heard a familiar voice speak up.  
"Yeah, China," she called back.  
"Just get done?" the older drag queen called.  
"Yeah," Angel called back.  
"Well come here, I want to talk to you."  
Angel picked up her bag and trudged wearily back to China's personal dressing room. The sick old queen never performed anymore, but she had her own room here because Pietro had been in love with her for years and had promised her she'd always have a place with him. Angel had heard the story at least ten times.  
"Jesus, Angel," China said when she caught sight of the younger drag queen leaning against the doorway. "You ok? Come here."  
"I am here, China, what the fuck you want?"  
"Have you been using condoms?"  
"Sometimes," Angel rolled her eyes, sick of the same old lecture.  
"Angel-girl what did I tell you? _Every_ time!"  
"China, you know lotta guys pay more without 'em. Now why the fuck d'you call me in here?"  
"Heard you coughing," China said. "How long you had that cough?"  
"I don't know," Angel replied, annoyed. "Coupla weeks, maybe. Why?"  
"Ang, I think you better head down to that clinic, get your ass tested."  
"Christ China, it's just a _cold_!" Angel whined. "Stop acting like it's the end of the world."  
"Come here," the older drag queen demanded.  
"China, I'm going home," Angel protested.  
"Girl, get your ass over here right now before I gotta get off mine and drag you over here." Sighing heavily, Angel did as she was told and moved closer to China, who placed her hands on Angel's cheeks and her forehead. "Girl!" China exclaimed. "You're burning up. If you don't go down to that clinic I'm gonna kick your ass, clean up your blood, and take it down there myself."  
"All right," Angel groaned. "I'll go, I'll go. First thing tomorrow. Now I'm dragging my ass off to bed. Good night, China."  
"Night, Angel-girl. First thing."  
"First thing," Angel agreed, grudgingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Pain  
**Author:** Sarah  
**Feedback:** Love it, please leave it. . .positive or negative  
**Pairing: **Pissed!Angel and a few OCs  
**Word Count: **924  
**Rating: **R  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Summary: **A bit more backstory on Angel for our RP. PM me if you want to know more about it

**Notes: **Sequel to My So-Called Life. Two weeks later.  
**Special Thanks:** Thanks Mel for reading and Shan, Tiff, Jen, Diddy, all y'all, 'cause I you know I love you and you know why.  
**Spoilers: **nope, none  
**Warnings: **Yeah, rape, violence, swearing.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em, I just put 'em through hell.

"Ow! Jesus! Stop it!" Angel warned as he pulled too hard on her wig. Seemed like pulling the wig hurt more than her own hair.  
"Could pull something else," he growled into her ear, his gravely voice grating on her nerves. She sneered at him, her lip curling in disgust as his rough hands curled around her cock.  
"Do it and you'll find my elbow in your throat," she warned, her voice low and menacing.  
"Wouldn't try it, bitch," the trick growled again, releasing her cock, grabbing hold of her right wrist, and slamming hard into her. She grunted from the pain, but concentrated all her anger and frustration from the last couple of weeks into driving the back of her head into his nose.  
"Fuck!" he shouted, his nose dripping blood, glaring at the young drag queen who was shooting daggers from her eyes, her fists raised. He started for her and she swung, missing him completely. His heavy hand drove into her eye, causing an explosion of light and knocking her backward into the brick wall behind her, the deafening clatter of metal trash cans drowning out her shout of surprise and anger.  
Zipping his pants, he stood and laughed at her as fury built, her head feeling like it might explode. She struggled to stand, a difficult feat, as her long legs were surrounded by precarious trash and metal cans. Finally she made it to her feet, pulled up her underwear, and started after him in a near blind rage. Still laughing, he ran back inside, and tried to make it past the two bouncers at the door. "Ivan, stop that fucker!" Angel called, in hot pursuit. The larger of the two caught the man before he made it out the door. Her eye quickly swelling shut, Angel stormed up to her most recent trick and hit him squarely in the jaw. "Asshole!" she spat as Micah, the other bouncer, lay his hands on her shoulders.  
"Calm down, Ang," he said in a less than soothing voice, tightening his hands in case she should try to get away from him. She was the smallest of the queens, probably the weakest physically, but everyone had learned quickly not to underestimate her, especially when she was angry. It took a lot to really piss her off, but once the dam broke, Micah knew first hand that she could wreak some serious damage on a man two or three times her size. "Tell me what happened," he said, trying to distract her somewhat from the object of her fury.  
"Asshole pulled my hair!" she told him, starting after the trick, stopped only by the strong hands on her shoulders.  
"He's bleeding, Ang," Micah reminded her.  
"I hit him, yeah," Angel admitted. "After he grabbed my dick and wouldn't let go. Then he hit me. . ."  
"You headbutted me, bitch!" he reminded her.  
"Want me to do it again?" she asked, her eyes cold and flinty. Micah restrained her again, but a satisfied smirk flitted across her face seeing the much bigger man flinch away from her. "He fuckin' hit me in the eye, knocked me into the trashcans out there!"  
"Alright, Ang, you hit him, he hit you, think you're both even. Dude, go give Pietro your money. Ang, go cool off in your dressing room."  
"Goddammit, Micah!" Angel sputtered.  
"Move it, Ang," the larger man insisted.  
Angel snarled at the trick through her one good eye and, shaking Micah's hands off her, turned to go to her dressing room. She slammed the door and flopped angrily in the chair at the mirror, putting her head in her hands, careful of her rapidly swelling eye. A moment later, she heard the cracked door scrape open. "What now, Micah?" she asked, trying to hide her tears.  
"Angel-girl, I heard you yelling. What the fuck was that all about?"  
Lifting her head, Angel looked over at China, her eye almost completely swelled shut.  
"Oh Christ!" the older drag queen sighed. "Stay right here, I'm getting you some ice."  
"I can do it," Angel insisted, wiping tears from her cheek.  
"Shut up, sweetie, let me," China reprimanded gently, heading slowly towards the kitchen. Too tired to protest, Angel put her chin in her hands, gazing at her bruised face in the mirror, then letting her eyes drift to the photos tucked behind the glass. _Rosie._ She smiled, looking at her little sister's 13-year old face in an old photo. _She'd be almost 16 now,_ she thought. _Bet she's a beauty, has all the guys in school lining up on the steps of the building waiting to take her out._ Angel smiled at the image of flocks of boys in uncomfortable clothes waiting with flowers to see her beautiful sister. Her reverie was interrupted by China returning with a bag full of ice and a towel.  
"Here Angel-girl, put this on it," she said, handing over the bag.  
"Thanks," Angel mumbled, putting the bag on her swollen eye and rubbing the other with the back of her hand like an exhausted child.  
"Sweetie, wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?" China asked gently.  
"He pulled my hair," Angel replied petulantly.  
"Honey, I'm willing to bet you've had your hair pulled before," the older drag queen reminded her.  
"He was being an ass," Angel insisted.  
"That all?" China asked.  
"No," Angel admitted grudgingly. "Got a call before I came here. Gotta go to the clinic tomorrow." She sighed. "The results are in."


End file.
